


together

by maokuuns



Series: Among Us [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Among Us AU, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Gen, Gore, Oops, huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: They were meant to be friends.
Series: Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978486
Kudos: 9





	together

**Author's Note:**

> more Among Us AU? who would have thought

Sometimes they argued. Yeah, they struggled to get along often, and more often than not one was getting yelled at by the other.

But generally speaking, Takeshi figured Hayato at least liked him enough to try. That’s what mattered most. There were times they got along so well. They had to be friends! They were apart of the same crew and everything!

Well, he told himself that, but still... He wasn’t an idiot. They knew there was an imposter out there. But he’d seen Hayato doing tasks; struggling, but completing them.

Hayato was also just far too loyal to Tsuna to everyone consider betraying him and hurting his friends. There was no way.

“You’re too close.”

“Huh? But there’s not much room to watch the screens.”

Security was an awfully small room, all things considered.

Hayato narrowed his eyes at him before grunting and looking back at the screens.

Takeshi was far too stupid to be the imposter, he’d decided. That, or he’d hurt himself before he could even kill another person. There’s no way he could do it.

“Why the hell are you in here again...?”

Takeshi blinked at this before laughing lightly, shoulders shaking. “That’s an odd question. Tsuna asked me to keep you company.”

Hayato’s eye twitched.

“Said we should try to stay in pairs as much as possible. Gotta look after each other, y’know?”

God, he hated hearing this idiot speak about Tsuna so freely. It grated his nerves something fierce, and lit a fire so hot it could burn him up from the inside.

Still, Takeshi seemed to continue, like he didn’t notice Hayato’s change in attitude.

“Tsuna also really thinks it’d be good to keep two people watching security! Something about, like, knowing that someone isn’t lying about what they saw-“

“Do you think I’d lie?” Hayato’s voice cut him off, tone cold, and Takeshi seemed to turn a little warily at the ice in his words.

“No...? I never said that.”

“Do you believe Tenth would suspect me of lying? Huh? Bastard!”

What on _earth_ was going on?

Takeshi waved his gloved hands around, shaking his head. “No! Tsuna’s not the type to do that! He was just-“

“You don’t know anything about Tenth!”

There was a growl so low in Hayato’s throat that it caused Takeshi to freeze. That was too deep. Too animalistic.

His blood ran cold when Hayato shoved the small office chair out of the way and advanced on him, his lips parting for nothing to leave.

He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move.

He was so, so scared.

“Gokudera, come on-“

“Shut up!”

There was a loud banging when Takeshi was shoved roughly back into the wall of the small room, his head knocking against his helmet painfully.

He couldn’t keep his balance when he was shoved to the ground; had Hayato always been that strong?

He watched with wide eyes when a fist swung down into the eye shield, so strong it shattered glass that dug deep into pools of brown that slowly dyed red.

“A–Ah—“

Trembling hands shot up to his face, but he couldn’t see them. He couldn’t see. Not the blue of his uniform, and not the glowing, ugly green of Hayato’s eyes through the thick, protective glass on his own helmet.

It was so dark, and so painful.

“My eyes—!”

Hayato yanked Takeshi’s helmet off, his own pupils blown wide as he swung it down with all the strength he could. He heard bone crunch beneath the force, but he couldn’t tell where the damage had been done.

He didn’t care.

He ignored Takeshi’s short cry of pain, shifting his weight to hover over his body and swinging again, and again, and _again_.

But the fire in his chest didn’t stop burning. It wasn’t enough to simply beat him to death with a blunt object. It just wasn’t enough for him.

“Do you ever shut up?!” Hayato hissed, tearing his own helmet off so he could glare down at Takeshi, even if he couldn’t be seen.

Takeshi strangled out a gasp, jumping in fear when hands wrapped around his throat.

“W-Why...?!” Bent and twisted fingers clawed pathetically at stretches of red, trying to tug the hands around his neck away. “W-Weren’t we– we fr...! Friends—“

There was no air, too much saliva clogging up his throat, tears and blood staining his face, too much black surrounding him.

Hayato let out a snarl so nasty that it sent a tremor down Takeshi’s spine despite everything else.

“We were never fucking friends! Are you stupid?! I’ve never liked you!”

The eldest tried speaking again, but could only spit up the saliva he was now choking on. It was getting cold.

Hayato’s lips pulled back to reveal rows and rows of sharp teeth, each one counting more teeth than the previous one.

“God– I hate you... so much!”

He felt bone break beneath his hands before he heard it, and heard it before he could register Takeshi’s head lolling back limply.

He pulled back, one hand at a time, his breathing heavy and ragged, stuttering in his fit of rage.

Now he had a body, and the fire inside still had not slowed down.

He scanned the messy room quickly to find a place to hide the body, and he only came up with one answer.

For minutes only, with strength so inhumane, he would tear each limb off one at a time, ensuring it was small enough before setting it aside into a slowly growing pile.

Fumbling around for the knife hidden away in his red suit, he used the blade to hack away at any piece that still remained too large.

He had to make them smaller. Smaller, smaller, as small as possible.

Oh, it was a bloody mess, but once he deemed his job satisfactory, he turned and flipped up the grate to the vent, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

One piece at a time.

No one would get any closer to Tsuna, and he would make sure of that.

One person at a time.


End file.
